Realize
by 16choco25
Summary: Shinichi yang telah kembali ke wujud aslinya, berjanji bertemu Ran di pesta dansa! Sampai tiba-tiba hal buruk terjadi dan semuanya diakhiri dengan gesekan biola yang memainkan lagu kesukaan Ran...


_Original story by Aoyama Gosho -c Detective Conan_

* * *

"_Mana mungkin aku bisa menebak hati seorang wanita yang kusukai?" _

– _Shinichi Kudo to Ran Mouri_

Shinichi Kudo's POV

Aku mengerjapkan mata sekilas, malas. Bola di kakiku masih terpental-pental, seperti balon yang dipentalkan ke udara. Aku masih mengusap keringatku, dan aku sangat lelah. Aku terduduk di lapangan rumput, mengusap keringatku, keringat yang terus menetes keluar dari kelenjar keringatku yang mengucur deras.

Sebuah handuk putih menutupi kepalaku. Aku menggeliat, kaget. Aku menyingkirkan handuk dari kepalaku dengan cepat. Seorang gadis berambut panjang melambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

"Ran? Kau datang dan mengagetkanku!"

Gadis berambut panjang berjaket jaket SMU Teitan itu tersenyum dan tertawa renyah. Dia duduk di sebelahku, di atas lapangan rumput. Aku mengelap keringatku dengan handuk putih yang sudah ia berikan. Huh, gadis ini. Membuatku kaget saja.

"Hei, Shinichi. Kau tahu acara festival sekolah, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil menatapku, lucu. Aku serasa ingin tertawa melihat ekspresinya yang lucu itu.

"Oh. Iya, aku tahu. Kau pikir aku sudah lupa, ya?" Aku menggembungkan pipiku, bulat. Mana mungkin aku lupa. Festival itu selalu mengadakan acara siswa dan siswi yang berpasangan setiap tahunnya. Setiap acara sangat unik, dan tiap tahun diadakan tema tertentu. Tahun lalu temanya musim dingin, dan sekarang?

"Aku akan berangkat ke sana. Sonoko... dia akan mengantarku. Bagaimana denganmu?"

_Ah, aku tahu maksudmu_. Aku menyunggingkan senyumku. Dia pasti ingin mengajakku, namun dia pasti tidak punya keberanian untuk mengatakan itu.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa aku datang ke acara konyol seperti itu! Apalagi aku tidak punya pasangan," cibirku sambil memainkan bolaku dengan _freestyle_.

Dia tertegun dan menunduk. Aku tahu, pasti dia juga belum punya pasangan. Aku menatapnya, penuh harapan. _Ran, seandainya bibirku lebih berani mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu, aku akan menawarkan padamu untuk pergi bersamamu_, batinku sambil menggigit bibirku, gugup.

Dia meninju tanganku, tertawa. "Pokoknya kau harus datang!" paksanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidaaak! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!"

Ran berdiri. "Pokoknya kau harus datang. Tidak bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sedikit, Tuan Detektif?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Dan dia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Dan aku sedang bersiap-siap, memakai dasiku. Jas yang sedikit kulingkis lengannya sudah kusiapkan. Aku bersiul-siul sambil masuk ke kamar.

Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku berpasangan dengan Ran setelah baru-baru ini Haibara memberiku penawar _apotoxin_ dan aku bisa kembali ke wujud asliku sebagai Shinichi Kudo dari sosok kecil Conan Edogawa. Dan aku akan menyatakan perasaanku, padanya.

Keringatku mengucur dengan derasnya. Aku menghidupkan pendingin ruangan. Tak biasanya ruangan ini sepanas ini. Aku mengusap keringatku. Basah.

Tiba-tiba dadaku sangat sakit. Aku memegang keningku. Panas. Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat dan cepat, bagai detik jam yang tidak mau berhenti. Keringatku terus mengalir deras. Wajahku memucat.

"Apakah ini saatnya? Apakah ini saatnya penawar apotoxin melemah?" kataku kesal, sambil menahan sakit. Aku merasa seperti pasien ketergantungan obat-obatan yang membutuhkan obat baru. Aku memegang dipan ranjang, keras. Rasa sakit ini semakin tidak tergantungkan. Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit. Tanganku melemah dengan sendirinya.

"Bodoh... bisakah tahan sebentar lagi... Dia sedang menungguku..." kataku pelan, berbisik. Aku terus-terusan memegang dipan ranjang kasurku hingga tanganku berkeringat. Kakiku kejang-kejang tak karuan. Aku meringis sejadi-jadinya, sakit, sangat sakit.

_Tolonglah... sekali ini saja... Ran... dia masih menungguku_... Pikiranku buntu. Aku tidak dapat berpikir lagi. Yang kupikirkan hanya Ran. Aku mencoba berdiri, susah payah, membetulkan dasiku, dan mencoba berlari ke halte bus, dan mencoba memberhentikan bus untuk menuju ke _Tropical Land_. Kakiku terkangkang-kangkang, aku mencoba mengenyahkan seluruh rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhku, semuanya, walau sakit itu semakin melemahkanku.

Ran, tunggulah aku. _Just wait for me. I can't make it in time_!

.

.

"Waktu dosisnya nyaris habis?" pekik Profesor Agasa sambil melotot. Ai Haibara, gadis kecil berjas laboratorium putih itu mengangguk tegas.

"Dosis _apotoxin_ itu belum sempurna. Jika dia berubah menjadi Conan Edogawa di depan semua orang, rahasianya akan ketahuan! Hanya tersisa 30 menit lagi!" teriak Haibara frustasi. Dia meremas rambut cokelatnya geram. Dia membongkar beberapa kotak obat.

"Dan aku tidak punya penawar lagi, Profesor! Bagaimana ini?"

Wajah Profesor Agasa memucat. Dia terduduk di depan kursi komputer. Dia memukul meja soalah kesal. Dia nyaris menangis. Haibara menghampiri Profesor, pelan.

"Maafkan aku, Profesor..." desah Haibara. Gadis kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya. "Kukira aku terlalu keras padamu..."

"Tidak sekarang, Ai!" potong Profesor Agasa, keras. Dia memandang Haibara serius. "Shinichi... siang tadi dia bertemu denganku di depan rumah saat aku menyiram bunga."

Kening Haibara berkerut, kedua alisnya bertaut. "Lalu?"

Profesor Agasa menarik nafas satu dua, mencoba bernafas lebih tenang. "Dia... dia bilang, sore ini dia akan pergi ke... _Tropical Land_... untuk menemui Ran..."

"Apa?!" seru Haibara kaget. Matanya membelalak.

Sial!

Aku terus melirik jamku, khawatir. Keringat masih mengucur deras dari keningku. Aku masih merasa sakit, sangat sakit. Aku terus melirik jalanan. Aku mencoba menghubungi Haibara, namun sulit. Aku menutup ponselku, kesal.

Bodoh. Sekarang aku sudah terlanjur berjanji. Aku harus datang menepatinya. Ran, dia sedang menunggu. Dan aku merasa aku akan membahagiakannya, sekarang juga. Walau aku merasa hal ini sedikit konyol.

Suasana bising Tokyo semakin membuatku pusing. Ditambah lagi lamanya perjalanan. Aku semakin tidak tenang dan terus-terusan mengigit bibirku, menahan rasa sakitku.

_Cepatlah_...

.

.

"Pasti dia akan memaksakan diri datang!" seru Haibara, sambil mencari sisa penawar itu di dalam kotak-kotak obat. Profesor mengangguk tegas.

"Kudo sangat keras kepala. Dan kali ini dia memaksakan dirinya untuk pergi menemui Ran, tak peduli sebesar apapun resiko yang akan ditanggungnya!" ujar Haibara tegas. Profesor mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tahu itu, Ai. Dari tadi aku bingung memikirkan cara menjaga rahasianya. Apalagi Ran pasti akan menangis jika tahu Shinichi sebenarnya adalah sosok Conan Edogawa, adik kecilnya!"

Haibara menatap Profesor, ragu. "Kita masih punya satu cara. Tapi... agak sedikit kilat..."

Kening Profesor berkerut bingung.

.

.

"_Pedih sekali, ya... Kalau hanya menunggu... "_

– _Ran Mouri_

Aku melirik jam tanganku, resah. Lelaki berambut hitam itu belum datang juga. Kemana dia?

Sonoko memegang bahuku dan aku menoleh. "Wah... mana suamimu, Ran? Lama sekali dia datang... apa dia sedang menyiapkan kejutan bagi istrinya?" godanya, sambil menyenggol badanku.

Pipiku memanas. Rona merah muncul dengan sendirinya, menghiasi pipiku yang makin memucat. "Sonoko, sudah kubilang aku bukan istrinya..."

Mata bulat Sonoko berbinar. "Kalian 'kan berpasangan, kostum yang akan kalian kenakan itu temanya putri dan pangeran, ya? Lihat saja, kau sudah cantik seperti putri begini?" katanya, menggodaku lagi.

Kostum putri ini memang sengaja kupakai. Aku mencoba mengulang saat-saat itu, saat aku dipeluk oleh Shinichi dengan kostum putri saat drama di SMU Teitan. Dia yang tidak hafal satupun dialog drama, memasuki drama dengan topeng Ksatria Baju Hitamnya, memelukku dengan erat hingga aku tertegun.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Senyum palsu, menutupi kesenduanku, menunggu seseorang itu. Aku tertegun, menatap jalanan yang kosong lewat jendela ruangan.

_Shinichi..._

_Kau akan datang, 'kan? Kau sudah berjanji_ _padaku_...

Waktu terus bergulir, menampakkan kecepatannya yang melintasi seluruh galaksi, bahkan andromeda sekalipun. Aku masih menunggu Shinichi, tak peduli dengan tawa teman-temanku, bahkan mereka yang sedang mengobrol bersama pasangannya satu sama lain. Aku masih tetap sendiri, menunggu. Seakan-akan ruangan itu sepi dan hanya ada aku seorang saja. Aku menggertakkan gigiku, terus menunggu.

_Shinichi... kau akan datang, 'kan? Kau sudah berjanji padaku..._

Aku tertegun, teringat kejadian saat siang tadi.

"_Hei, Shinichi. Kau tahu acara festival sekolah, 'kan?"_

"_Oh. Iya, aku tahu. Kau pikir aku sudah lupa, ya?" Lelaki berambut rata itu menggembungkan pipinya. Aku meliriknya, ragu._

"_Aku akan berangkat ke sana. Sonoko... dia akan mengantarku. Bagaimana denganmu?"_

_Dia melirikku, sekilas. Lalu tersenyum. "Bodoh! Untuk apa aku datang ke acara konyol seperti itu! Apalagi aku tidak punya pasangan," katanya sambil mengambil bola dan memainkannya._

_Aku mencoba tertawa. "Pokoknya kau harus datang!"_

_Ah, lelaki maniak misteri itu tak datang juga. _Aku meremas tanganku, kesal. Shinichi bodoh...

Aku mengepalkan tanganku keras. Menggertakkan gigiku sekuat tenaga. Menyebalkan sekali. Padahal dia sudah berjanji...

"Dasar Shinichi bodoh!" kataku kesal, keras. Aku meremas tanganku kuat-kuat, membuang seluruh rasa kesal yang terus menjalari tubuhku.

"_Maaf saja... kalau aku bodoh..."'_

Suara berat itu! Aku buru-buru berbalik badan ke arah suara itu, pintu masuk. Lelaki itu tampak sangat lelah. Dia berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Lelaki dengan jubah merah pangeran berkuda seakan dia seorang pangeran yang akan menjemput tuan putrinya. Tujuannya...

Aku?

Shinichi!

.

.

Normal POV

"Ran..."

Shinichi tampak sangat lelah. Matanya nyaris terpejam dan tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Keringat mengaliri tubuhnya yang nampak kesakitan. Ran langsung menghampiri Shinichi. Shinichi langsung terduduk di lantai ruangan, lemas.

"Shinichi... kau kenapa? Biar kupanggilkan dokter!" teriak Ran khawatir. Beberapa murid SMU Teitan memperhatikan dari jauh. Sonoko memperhatikan dengan cemas.

"Tidak usah... Ra... Ran..." Tangan Shinichi menjangkau pundak Ran, berusaha memberitahunya sesuatu. Ran mengeluarkan sapu tangannya, dan mengelap keringat Shinichi yang berjatuhan deras.

"Keringatmu banyak sekali..." Ran memegang kening Shinichi. Panas sekali. Wajah Shinichi memerah, bergetar dan kejang-kejang. Ran semakin khawatir dibuatnya.

"Shinichi! Ada apa denganmu? Kau... kau panas sekali!" teriak Ran, lalu berpaling pada Sonoko. "Sonoko! Panggil dokter sekarang juga!"

Sonoko mengangguk sigap dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, bersiap menelepon dokter. Shinichi menggeleng lemah. "Sonoko... jangan..." larangnya dengan nada lemah. Sonoko menatapnya bingung, lalu menatap Ran, meminta pertimbangan.

Ran menggeleng, lalu menatap Shinichi tegas. "Maaf, Shinichi! Sonoko, panggil dokter sekarang juga!" teriak Ran dan Sonoko kembali memandangnya bingung.

"Tidak... Dengarkan aku... jangan..." kata Shinichi terbata-bata. Batuknya semakin menjadi. Panas tubuhnya semakin tinggi dan kejang-kejangnya semakin parah. Seakan telah siap dipanggil oleh malaikat maut. Wajahnya memerah, semakin sakit.

Ran memandang Shinichi. "Dari rumah kau sudah seperti ini, Shinichi?" tanyanya penasaran, lalu menopang tubuh Shinichi yang sudah terduduk di lantai.

Shinichi mengangguk pelan. "A... aku kesini hanya untuk memenuhi janjiku... padamu... Ran..." katanya, lalu memegang erat tangan Ran, sampai urat di tangannya melemah.

Mata Ran berkaca-kaca. Tanpa disadari air mata mulai mengalir deras dari matanya. "Kau... tidak seharusnya melakukan itu, Shinichi... kau... melakukan semua itu hanya... untukku?"

Shinichi menggeleng, lemah. Dia berusaha keras menghapus air mata Ran, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah. Seakan tak ada lagi kekuatan yang menopang tubuhnya. Detak jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat seperti detik-detik kematian. Kejang-kejangnya semakin menjadi.

_Sial! Sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi aku akan berubah menjadi Conan... Aku harus memberitahu Ran siapa aku sebenarnya..._ batin Shinichi sambil mengepalkan tangannya. _Sial_! Shinichi memandangi Ran yang masih menatapnya penuh rasa khawatir.

"Ran... sesungguhnya..." Mata sipit itu masih memandangi Shinichi panik. Shinichi menelan ludah, gugup, berpacu dengan waktu.

"Aku adalah..." kata-kata Shinichi terputus. Ran masih memandangnya khawatir dengan menopang tubuh Shinichi yang mulai melemah.

Ran masih menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Shinichi, ketika Haibara menarik tangan Profesor Agasa memasuki ruangan dengan cepat.

"Shinichi-_niisan_!" suara gadis kecil yang memanggilnya, keras. Shinichi menoleh cepat.

"Haibara-_kun_?" tanya Shinichi sambil berusaha mencoba berdiri. Profesor Agasa berlari-lari mengikuti Haibara yang berlari dengan panik, ke arah Shinichi. Tercepuk-cepuk dengan tubuh besarnya. Shinichi memandang mereka panik.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau kesini!" bisik Shinichi saat Haibara berjongkok di sampingnya dan mengeluarkan isi kotak obat. Haibara menggeleng cepat.

"Tak ada waktu, Kudo. Waktumu hanya tersisa 2 menit lagi," kata Haibara pelan sambil menghitung sisa waktu lewat jam tangannya. Shinichi mencoba berdiri, namun Profesor Agasa mendudukannya kembali.

"Ini, minumlah ini. Penawar ini memberimu waktu untuk bertahan selama setengah hari lagi," bisik Haibara sambil meminumkan kapsul penawar _apotoxin_ tersebut pada Shinichi. Shinichi mengerang keras, kesakitan.

"Shinichi!" teriak Ran cemas. Profesor Agasa tersenyum. "Tak apa, Ran. Efek obatnya akan berlangsung," katanya sambil mencoba menenangkan Ran. Haibara berdiri dan membantu Shinichi berdiri.

Shinichi bangkit dari tidurnya. Dia merentangkan badannya dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah, Ran." Tangan Shinichi mulai bergerak, menghapus air mata Ran.

Mata Ran mulai berkaca-kaca. "Shinichi..."

Pelukan gadis berambut panjang itu menghangatkan Shinichi dengan indahnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Shinichi telah bangun dan berubah menjadi Conan kembali. Dia membuka pintu dan melihat Ran telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi sambil tersenyum dan bersenandung dengan riang. Conan tersenyum.

"Ran _neechan_..."

Ran menoleh. "Oh, Conan! Sarapannya sudah siap! Aku memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu, jadi kau lebih semangat sekolah!" katanya riang. Conan tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Ran _neechan_... Paman Kogoro masih tidur, kukira dia masih sangat lelah," ujar Conan dan duduk di sebelah Ran. Ran masih tersenyum dan bersenandung lagi. Lagu _Amazing Grace. _Conan menatap Ran lekat.

"Nggg... Ran _neechan_, kenapa kau begitu senang hari ini?" tanya Conan sambil menatap Ran penasaran. Ran tersenyum riang.

"Kau tahu, Conan? Tadi malam Shinichi bermain biola, khusus untukku. Dan lagu tadi yang kusenandungkan, _Amazing Grace_, yang dia mainkan untukku," ucap Ran sambil menelan _onigiri_nya. Dia mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin, tanpa menyadari pipi Conan yang memerah.

"_Ran, kau mau mendengarkan lagu kesukaanku?" tanya Shinichi sambil menatap Ran senang. Ran menatapnya bingung._

"_Lagu kesukaanmu?"_

_Shinichi mengangguk. "Amazing Grace. Aku ingin memainkannya dengan biola, khusus untukmu."_

_Ran tertegun dan memperhatikan Shinichi yang mengeluarkan biola tersebut dari tas biolanya. Shinichi meletakkan badan biola di bahu kirinya dan tersenyum, memandangnya. Ran hanya bisa tersenyum, merespon._

_Shinichi memainkan biolanya dengan penuh penghayatan. Seluruh pengunjung festival memperhatikannya. Ran tersenyum, menikmati alunan lagu yang didengarnya. Lagu itu seakan memasuki relung hatinya dengan lembut, membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia. Setiap melodi nada yang dimainkan Shinichi mengalun lembut dengan indah. Shinichi mengakhiri permainan biolanya dengan sangat mengejutkan. Setelah gesekan terakhir, dia menatap Ran, penuh pertimbangan._

"_Ran,_ _aishite iru noni_."

Ran tersenyum. "Saat itu... Shinichi mengakhiri permainan biolanya dengan kata-kata... Ah, mungkin kau tidak mengerti, ya..." Rona merah sukses memenuhi pipi Ran dengan malunya. Conan menatapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya, tentu saja dengan rona merah di pipinya.

_Setidaknya... aku sudah mengatakannya padamu 'kan, Ran?_ batin Conan sambil menatap Ran, tersenyum dengan indahnya.


End file.
